turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Ruled Britannia
"The Kingdom of England (and apparently the whole of Britain) has been conquered . . ." Not so. For instance, de Vega threatened to send Diego to the Scotish frontier as a pikeman if he didn't improve as a servant. :Correct. This must be corrected. Turtle Fan 01:10, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Mention should still be made of Scotland. ML4E Whatever for? That's a rather minor detail story-wise. Turtle Fan 01:10, 24 May 2007 (UTC), who is getting REALLY PISSED OFF about this "Loss of Session Data" shit The person who wrote the previous version thought Scotland had also been conquered by Spain. This would make it clear they weren't so the next confused soul wouldn't add an edit saying they were. ML4E 19:14 EST 25 May 2007 I doubt many people would be confused by that. You get the stray ignoramus wondering in here from time to time, but rarely are their mistakes repeated. If another one does that, we'll just roll it back. Turtle Fan 01:31, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Actually, TR, now that I look at it I'm rather unimpressed by this article. I made it Featured, but with a bit of a wince. I'll try to clean it up later. Turtle Fan 19:53, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :I was going by memory on that. Darn. TR 19:54, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Well it's called attention to something in need of fixing. Turtle Fan 01:51, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Most of the novels actually need punching up. TR 01:54, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::They really do, don't they. Well there's a long weekend coming. Turtle Fan 06:03, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Just reading it I actually acquired a copy years ago but didn't begin to read for real until this week, when I found it again while moving to a new home. Being Spanish myself and with a passing interest in the Siglo de Oro, I'm sure I'll get an impression different from most editors, and 50 pages in I've found both inconsistencies not yet listed and subarticles that could use some expansion. There will be some edits soon.Eljuma (talk) 16:24, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Some thoughts There doesn't seem to be an RB audiobook, which is criminally unfair, because this among all HT works just screams audio, preferably with a full cast of Shakespearean thespians plus a few Spaniards for good measure. Whoever organizes the HT audiobook rights must be a greedy moron. In the "HT's missed opportunities" game, a glaring example is Edward VI. The references to past kings jumps directly from Henry to Mary. I would have thought HT would have found an opportunity to have a character say "King Edward might have been exchanged with a pauper from the streets and no one would have noticed," considering that he had Sam Clemens as a major POV in How Few Remain. Sir Francis Drake is another surprising omission, as it would have been a great twee to have his valiant death in the 1588 battle be a rallying cry for the rebellion. Sir Walter Ralegh (that was the spelling he used, according to something I read) was in Ireland at the time of the Armada battle, so he could have survived to be an important leader of the underground out in the boonies while Cecil ran things closer to home. However, we did get a cute throwaway reference to lesser known playwrights Robert Greene and George Chapman, with the brilliant irony in Greene's case that he lives 5 years longer than in OTL, only to die from the exact same culinary mishap.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 04:02, January 12, 2016 (UTC)